Falling for you
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Sweeney thought true happiness came with revenge from his past, but could he maybe find more from Mrs. Lovett? Sweenett.Please review! T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok its my first one...the ancient isn't very good how I make it...I just need you reviewing telling me what I did wrong. Cause...that will make it better , that means I accept flamers in this story =) it will be 3 chaps , at least.**

**Anyway for my disclaimer : I do not own Sweeney Todd the movie or any of the character in the story.**

**Ok here's this thing:**

" Example" --- that means that person is saying something out loud  
_  
'Example' ---_means thinking it

Example -- Narrator

**(1) / (2)** ---- if you see this beside a word that means after the story there be an_ authors note _about it.

**-----------------------**

The bell on the door rang in the pie shop to let Mrs. Lovett know that some one has come in. Mrs. Lovett walked over to her counter and put some pies in the oven.  
Mrs. Lovett looked at the gentleman and smiled. " Wha' ya 'ave Mister? "

"I'm in need of a shave, Mr. Todd, is he here?

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes " Yes, Mr. Todd is here. Hes in the room upstairs..."

"Thank you miss. " Then the man made his way up stairs to Sweeney's parlor.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head. _' Did the man not see the sign that pointed upstairs? Does anyone anymore?! I guess I need to make it bigger...means more money...Well the man should be gone any minuet now...I should go down to the bake house and wait -'_

**-- In Sweeney's Parlor ----**

" No one has been in 'ere for weeks, no customers means no meat pies to make, and when there's no meat pies to make that means Mrs. Lovett is unhappy, and when Mrs. Lovett is unhappy I - wait...wha do I care? I don't - at all...." Sweeney Todd was having a discussion with himself when a customer came in.

" Are you Mr. Todd? " The man asked

Sweeney smiles " Yes, in need of a shave sir? Come, come! Sit, I guarantee the closest shave you'll ever have. " Sweeney Todd went and sharpened is razor , put the shaving cream on the man and brought the razor close to his neck, was getting closer when someone came in the door. Sweeney Todd growled inside. ' Who is it now?! I really want to- " He looked up and saw the Judge. Inside he smiled widley. Sweeney Todd decided he could make an exception for this man. But the Judge...he'll kill 'em right away.

" Hello, Sir " The Judge said as he took a seat and waited.

Sweeney Todd nodded and shaved the man present.

**--- With Mrs. Lovett --**

'_ Is Mr. T actually letting the man go? _'Mrs. Lovett thought to herself as she heard the man walk away from above. '_He knows we need the money...ugh that man..._ the time I actually need him to he doesn't!' She shrugged and went back up to her pie shop. '_ I'll go see Mr. Todd and ask him what he wants for supper._ ' So she made her way up to see Sweeney Todd.

**-- Sweeney---**

" It's you're turn now, Sir. " Sweeney Todd said as he walked over and helped the Judge take off his coat. Sweeney Todd went a sharpened his razor again just to make it extra sharp so - . " Could you hurry. I have to meet with someone. " While Sweeney Todd was sharpening is razors hes smirked

" Yes, Sir, I will make it fast. " Sweeney Todd put the shaving cream ( A/N: Ya know ...that white stuff...) on and -

" Mr. T. wha- you like for- " Mrs. Lovett started and then stopped as seeing who was in the chair. Sweeney Todd glared at Mrs. Lovett and nodded for her to go away. " I-I'm sorry, I'll wait." So she left and went to the bake out to wait for she knew he was defiantly gonna kill 'em.

' Gosh, women have the worse timing- ok back to the Judge. ' Sweeney thought

" I asked you to hurry Mr. Todd. " The Judge spoke

Sweeney Todd smirked " Hurry? Yes, Sir. " Sweeney Todd leaned down,and was just about to kill e'm when Anthony, of all people come in once again.

" Mr. Todd...." Sweeney glared at him

"What?! "

" I was wanting shave too. " Sweeney growled inside, but then he got an idea.

Sweeney walked over to the door " Oh Anthony , looks like you didn't shut it all the way. So Sweeney "pushed" it closed but secretly locked it. Sweeney Todd smirked and walked back over to the Judge. Then Anthony stood up.

" What?! "

" I should go down and have one of Mrs. Lovett's pies. " Sweeney rolled his eyes.

" Yes, yes. " Well there goes the plan of killing 'em.

Then the Judge stood up and wiped is face. " Mr. Todd I told you to be fast. I am very late for my meeting ....I shall leave now. " Anthony went to open the door but it was locked.

" Mr. Todd...the doors locked. "

Sweeney Todd gave a nervous look. " Um...ya it locks by itself some times. "

Apparently they believed him and Sweeney Todd unlocked the door and both Anthony and the Judge left.

**-- With Mrs. Lovett--**

Once again she heard foot steps going out the door and saw the Judge walk away " Now he couldn't have let the Judge go...." Mrs. Lovett thought " Or could he? I shall go check on him" Suddenly Mrs. Lovett herd a big ' thump'

" Wha was that?" Then Mrs. Lovett ran up to see if he was ok, but when she got there he was no where to be found. She looked around and then outside. She saw Toby sweeping outside.

" Toby! "

" Yes mum? "

" Did you happen to see Mr. Todd come out? "

" No, just the Judge. "

"Mrs. Lovett frowned and walked back the room. " Mr Todd? Where are you? " Then she noticed something odd...his chair was leaned back and the door on the floor was open. "No...he didn't....did he fall? " She ran over and yelled down. " Mr. T? Are ya down there? "

No answer,but then there was a slight moan, Mrs. Lovett began to panic and then ran down to the bake house. She opened the door to find Sweeney Todd laying there on the floor, there was a lot blood around his head.

"Mr. T!! Mr. T are you all right? Please answer!" Mrs. Lovett slightly shook him ' H_e's not dead is he?!_ ' She checked his pulse, he wasn't breathing. " Mr. T!! No!! " Mrs. Lovett stood up and ran to call the doctor.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I'm sorry if its really bad....I wrote it when I was sick.....And one thing....does this look like its to short? anyway reviews are appreciated. =) An criticism as well, cause...I need to know what I'm doing wrong ^^ Oh and I dont own Sweeney Todd or its characters. and this story is to my friend Hannah. **


	2. A bit of a fight

** 9WCN9- Hi ya, .......ya.....well heres the disclaimer XP**

_**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Sweeney Todd **_

"Mr. T!! Mr. T are you all right? Please answer!" Mrs. Lovett slightly shook him ' He's not dead is he?! ' She checked his pulse, he wasn't breathing. " Mr. T!! " Mrs. Lovett stood up and ran to call the doctor.

**--------------------------------------**

**Authors POV -- Sweeney -- **

_' Ah! My head...it hurts. '_ Sweeney opened his eyes,_' Where am I?_ ' he looked around him and saw Mrs. Lovett having a worried look while talking to someone. '  
_' Wha's wrong with Mrs. Lovett? ' _Sweeney tried to talk but couldn't seen to talk. _' Why do I hurt ?_ Then he saw Mrs. Lovett look over at him. Smiled and ran over to him.

"Mr. T? Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything? "

Sweeney Todd growled " No...."

" Are you sure? I mean, I can - "

" I said NO Mrs. Lovett!! No!! "

Mrs. Lovett looked like she was going to burst into tears. " I - I just wanted to be useful. "

" You wanna be useful? Fine, go find me that blasted Judge!! "

Mrs. Lovett stood up and ran out crying. ' Women...they just don't understand' The doctor walked over and gave him a concerned look.

" Mr. Todd, you seem to have fallen on you're head. Do, you have any remembrance of doing so? "

Mrs. Todd rolled his eyes and thought back

**---Flash Back ----**

_ " I need to get that Judge..but how? Dang Anthony messed it all up!! I guess I have more than one person to kill. " Sweeney paced around his chair. Went to over to his chair and pretended that the Judge was sitting there and he was leaning over him getting ready to slit his throat when - Toby came in. Sweeney growled._

" Wha' Toby? "

" I am done with the choirs you gave me , Mr Todd.

Sweeney rolled his eyes " Then- go sweep outside Mrs. Lovett's door so when customers come it wont be dusty, or something. "

"O-okay" Then Toby left

Sweeney sighed ' People interupt even when I'm pretending!! ' Sweeney turned around when he suddenly tripped and went to grab the chair but instead grabbed the lever and fell backwards into the trap door. ' Then- blank

**------ End flash back---- **  
  
" Mr, Todd? " The doctor looked at him very concerned " Do you rememeber? "

" Uh...no. " He couldn'ttell him that he pulled the lever that makes the chair go backwards to dump the dead body's that he killed after slitting their throat.

" Well, you're head might hurt for a while and may have a little bit of dizziness. You're right arm is sprained, so you have to take it easy today, If you might go and shave someone you might cut them from you're hand being shaky or not being able to hold it up. " The doctor frowned

" Well I assure you, there will be none of that. " Sweeney tried to hide is smirk

The Doctor smiled " Well here's my card. My name is Dr Denton. My assistant who is not here at the moment is Dr. Alverton. Please take it easy today. "

" Yes, Sir " Sweeney said as Dr, Denton walked away

Sweeney sat up and looked around. This wasn't his room, his room was upstairs. He looked at the bedding,it was girlish.

' I must be in Mrs. Lovett's room. ' Sweeney thought as he stood up and stretched. He walked out to see Mrs. Lovett making something, other than meat pies. .

" Mrs. Lovett, wha's for dinner? " He asked but Mrs. Lovett didn't respond and kept on fixing...whatever she was fixing.

" Mrs. Lovett, I'm talking to you. "

Still no answer

The walked over and grabbed her arm and he pulled her over. " Mrs. Lovett , I asked, wha's for dinner? "

Mrs. Lovett pulled away " You have no right to know!! " she yelled and went back to working.

Sweeney Todd sighed and went upstairs to his shop where he went over sat in his chair. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. ' What a rude woman. I just asked a simple question. '

**_-- Flash back --- _**

_"Mr. T? Are you ok? Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything? "_

Sweeney Todd growled " No...."

" Are you sure? I mean, I can - "

" I said NO Mrs. Lovett!! No!! "

Mrs. Lovett looked like she was going to burst into tears. " I - I just wanted to be useful. "

" You wanna be useful? Fine, go find me that blasted Judge!! "

Mrs. Lovett stood up and ran out crying.

**---End flash back -----**

' You were a bit rude....you should go apologize to her. '

Sweeney Todd knew this voice. " I'm not going to apologize to her! No way...not ever. "  
_  
'You know you feel bad for it. ' _

" No, not at all. "

_'None? '_

" Nope. "

_' Hum, well then - '_

" Well what? "

" --------"

"Hello?! I can't believe it....my conscience isn't even talking to me. "

Sweeney Todd stayed still and kept his eyes closed. For some reason he was still sleepy, then a couple seconds later, he was a sleep.

**9WCN9: Ok right now it may not make sense, but the next chapter it will all me put together and you'll get it. =) Please review! **


	3. Finally!

9WCN9: Heres the 3rd chap, I decided to make this story as long as I want....I'm not sure how long yet ^^'

_  
'You know you feel bad for it. ' _

" No, not at all. "

_'None? '_

" Nope. "

_' Hum, well then - '_

_" Well what? "_

_" --------"_

_"Hello?! I can't believe it....my conscience isn't even talking to me. "_

_Sweeney Todd stayed still and kept his eyes closed. For some reason he was still sleepy, then a couple seconds later, he was a sleep._

**_-------------------------------------_**

" Mr. T dinner's ready. "

No answer

" Mr. T ......time to eat!! " She went up to this parlor and found him asleep. " Fine " she walked over to Sweeney Todd and shook him. " Get up ya old goat! Time to eat!! "

Sweeney shot up from where he was sitting " Wha-? Wha' you want Mrs. Lovett? "

" I yelled for you more than three times to come down and eat, you're lucky me an' Toby didn't just eat without you. "

" Oh, well , you just need to yell louder next time. "

" Next time I won't yell for you at all! "

' Wha's wrong with her? She usually isn't this....well...gr. '

" Mrs. Lovett- "

" What?! "

" Wha's wrong, you're acting very stressed. "

" Stressed? No! I'm not stressed!! I'm not worried about the business and trying to keep the house with no money and trying to fix something new cause we have no customers!! And defiantly not about you almost killing you're self!! 'Course not! " Mrs. Lovett turned around wiping some tears away. But as Sweeney didn't know something was wrong with Mrs. Lovett, very wrong.

Sweeney Todd look at Mrs. Lovett crying. A lot of this is his fault, and at dinner they ate in complete silence the whole time.

_**-- After dinner---**_

" Mrs. Lovett...."

Mrs Lovett turned around from washing dishes, her eyes were red from crying. " Yes? "

" Um..." Sweeney scratched the back of his head " I'm sorry." He mumbled

"Wha'? "

" I'm sorry- for yelling at you, when you were taking care of me. "

Mrs. Lovett smiled " That's ok, love. I took it to offense, I should be used to it by now. "

' Used to it? Wha? Used to me yelling at her? Oh no....'

" Um...er....I'll be up stairs. "

" 'kay "

_**-- In the Parlor ---**_

" Oh man...she used to me yelling at her? That's really bad."

_' I thought you didn't care. '_

" I don't...I never said I did. "

_'But you feel bad.'_

" No....I don't - oh look!! The Judge!! Finally!! " Sweeney Todd ran around getting stuff set up. " Ouch my hand. "

_' The doctor said not to use it. '_

" Like I care what that dumb doctors says. "

_' Well ok - '_

" Shush!! "

Then the Judge walked in. " Hello, Mr. Todd. I've decided to give you a second chance. "

Sweeney smirked " Thank you, Sir. I will not disappoint you this time. Sit, sit. "

The Judge sat down,Sweeney put the, white cloth thing on around him, started putting the shaving cream on and sharpened his razor.

' You should take it nice and slow. Savor it before you kill 'em. You know I'm right. ' Sweeney Todd decided to take his self's advise.

He shaved about half in face when Sweeney spoke up. " Judge, Sir. "

" Wha' is it Mr. Todd? "

" Did anyone else live here before Mrs. Lovett? "

The Judge thought for a moment " Yes, I believe so. "

" Wha was his name? "

" Benjamin Barker and Lucy Barker. "

" Wha happened to them? "

" Well Mr. Barker was taken away for a crime and then Lucy Barker went crazy. "

Sweeney growled inside. " I see. Could Mr. Barker come back some how? "

" No, its not possible. "

Sweeney Todd walked to the side of the Judge. " Do I not look familiar? A barber, in the house Mr. Barker lived in. "

The Judge frowned. " Not possible...."

Sweeney smirked and held up his razor. " Oh no....its very possible. "

Sweeney frowned as he cleaned off his bloody razor. ' Why - why do I still feel empty? '

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

**9WCN9: So......how do you like it so far? Good? Was this chapter bad? Review if you want the next chapter. =)**


	4. Confessions

Sweeney Todd walked to the side of the Judge. " Do I not look familiar? A barber, in the house Mr. Barker lived in. "

The Judge frowned. " Not possible...."

Sweeney smirked and held up his razor. " Oh no....its very possible. "

Sweeney frowned as he cleaned off his bloody razor. ' Why - why do I still feel empty? '

**------------------------------  
Sweeney's POV**

" I don't get it. I killed that blasted Judge, but - something still doesn't feel right, its like I'm still not complete. "

' You're missing something? '

" Ya...but what?"

' Haha how am I supposed to know? '

" Well you are my conscience. You should know. "

' I'm just as confused as you. "

" Well you're no help. "

' I bet, you're missing Lucy still. I mean even thought you may have killed the Judge but inside you miss Lucy so much it can't be replaced by revenge. '

" I don't know...I can't even picture Lucy in my head without a picture to look at first. All I see is- "

' Who? Who?? '

" Mrs. Lovett. "

' Ah, so you have an attraction towards her. '

" No, shes just - here. "

' Well thats not very nice. '

" Ya well - " Suddenly he heard steps coming up the stairs and in came Mrs. Lovett.

" Mr. Todd. "

"Yes? "

" Are you hungry? I mean you've been up here all day after you killed the Judge. "

" Um, ya I'm kinda hungry. " Sweeney smiled

" Wha' ya hungry for? "

" Anything is fine. "

" Well I figured you'd say that so I when ahead and decided that were going out to eat. "

Sweeney's smile instantly went away. " Wha? "

Mrs. Lovett blushed " I decided that we need to have some time to, get to know each other. " ' And he wont be thinking about the Judge! Finally!! '

" Um, well, ok. "

" Well then, you need to get changed into something- that doesn't have blood on it. " Mrs. Lovett said looking at his clothes.

Sweeney blushed " Ya, you're right..."

" Well then be ready in 25 minuets. I'm ready and you're a mess so hurry hurry! " Then Mrs. Lovett left

' Well I guess you have you're self a date with Mrs. Lovett, '

" No, were just going out to eat, that's it. "

' Whatever you say. '

" Oh shut up! "

' Fine fine. '

**---- Few minuets later ---**

"Ok. I decided I gotta make a good impression with Mrs. Lovett. Cant wear something dirty looking, need to wear something- nice. "

**--- 25 minuets later ----**

**Mrs, Lovett's POV**

" I gotta hurry or were gonna be late. I do hope that Mr. Todd has a good time. " Mrs. Lovett said to herself while checking her dress in the mirror. " I love this dress...I hope Sweeney likes it. " It was a black dress that had frill around the color, sleeves, and the bottom of the dress.

I fluffed up my hair and headed out the room to find Sweeney standing by the counter looking around. He turned to me and smiled a bit. Mr. Todd, was actually wearing something very very nice. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a nice white shirt underneath of it along with nice black pants, tie and shoes. His hair could so some work but I'll worry about that when the time comes, I could also see Sweeney blushing a bit.

" Um, you l-look very nice. " He stammered

" Thank you. So does you're self. "

Sweeney nodded and headed towards the door and opened it. " Ladies first. "

**---In the restaurant --**

We were seated instantly, we ordered out drinks and are now looking through the menu. I looked through the menu and I decided on the: Guanabara it is a catfish fillet with rose peppercorn sauce and roast turkey served with mango sauce and Brazil nut rice. Its only £3  
(Me: That isn't a lot is it? )

" So, have you decided on anything yet, Mrs. Lovett? "

" Um yes I'm ordering the Guanabara. What about you? " (Me: Its really is a type of British food from London.)

" I am ordering the Harrison. "

" Good choice. I was gonna go with that one but I decided not to. "

Well the waiter came back, we ordered he brought our food and now were eating in silence.

" So...how do you like it? " Sweeney asked breaking the awkward silence

" I love it. How's you'res? " I replied

" Very good. "

" Well thats good. "

Another awkward silence then I noticed Sweeney was staring at me. " Yes? "

" Mrs. Lovett- I - I need to talk to you about something. "

" Yes? "

Sweeney blushed " Well...you know I killed the Judge right? And that, ya know, I should feel better, but, I don't. Something seems to be missing, and I thought about it for a while. At first I thought I was still missing Lucy, but for some reason I couldn't remember her face without looking at a picture first. You know what I saw instead of Lucy? "

I shook my head

" I saw you, you Mrs. Lovett. All the happiness I thought I wanted wasn't from revenge. It was you Mrs. Lovett. I kept thinking about how nice you have been to me since I first came to you're shop even though I've been so rude to you. You took care of me when I was sick and I snapped at you and yelled for being nice but you didn't stay mad for long, you forgave me." He took my hands, I realized I was now crying. " Mrs, Lovett, you're the reason why I'm happy. And, Mrs. Lovett- I think, I'm falling for you. "

**---**

**9WCN9 - So how did you like it? I liked this one :D Review please!**


	5. Need to change for her

**9WCN9- Ok it starts getting into a bit of a Sweeney OC**

**---------------**

**recap:**

**" Mrs, Lovett, you're the reason why I'm happy. And, Mrs. Lovett- I think I'm falling for you. " **

**---------------**

He stopped talking and stared at me, not with evil vengeful sad eyes. It was the look of love and compassion, something I've never notice Mr. Todd ever do. " Wha- I - I mean - um. " I stammered

" What I'm trying to say it, will you be my official girlfriend? "

I felt tear stream down my face. This is something I've longed for years. " Yes. Um Mr. Todd-"

" You can call me Sweeney. "

I blushed " Sweeney....thank you. "

He smiled at me " Are you done with you're food Mrs. Lovett? "

I giggled " Call me Nellie, love. And yes, I'm done. "

We payed then left the restaurant hand-in-hand.

**-- Couple years later...---**

**Authors P.O.V.**

" Be a dear and hand me that spoon, Love. I seem to have left it over there but forgot to take it back with me. " Mrs. Lovett said smiling.

" Mm'kay, mommy. " Ben said and ran to get the spoon

" Careful Ben. Don't knock the stuff off the table. "

" Kay. " He said smiling then gave the spoon to Mrs. Lovett

" Nellie, I can't seem to find my blue shirt that I bought a few days ago. " Sweeney said as looked around

Nellie turned around " Um- I think I washed it. It had- " She at Ben who was on the floor playing with some toy cars. " You know."

Sweeney nodded in understanding

" Mommy!! Daddy!! You have cusmer. "

"Thank you Brooke. But I think mommy and daddy can figure it out when they come in dear. "

" But Nellie, were closed. " Sweeney reminded her

She paused and smiled " Oh ya- I forgot. "

Brooke laughed then ran to Ben and played with him while Mrs. Lovett went to deal with the person. Mrs. Lovett came back and leaned against the the counter and smiled " Oh how nice it is to see children play. "

Sweeney smiled and hugged Mrs. Lovett from behind " Yes, and hopefully they find a good wife or husband that will stay with them forever,like us. "

" Don't worry 'bout that right now, Love. I want them to enjoy their childhood as much as possible, anyway its to early. "

" Yes it is, Ben and Brooke are only four, they need to enjoy life. "

Mrs. Lovett smiled nervously and turned to look at Sweeney. " Have you ever thought of- having one more? "

Sweeney gave a confused look " More children? We have our hands full enough by taking care of them. "

" But- what if, I did get pregnant again? "

Sweeney Todd raised his eyebrows " Are you- pregnant again? "

" Well, the doctor said that he wasn't sure just yet. But he said there is a good possible chance of it. But don't worry Love, there probably wont be more. " Mrs. Lovett smiled

**Sweeney's POV**

I grinned and looked back at the kids. ' They look so happy, as long as I'm alive nothing bad will happen to them. No having a wife then be taken away for something they didn't do then come back years later wanting revenge. No! Never happening! '

" Love? Are you ok? "

I snapped out of it then looked at Nellie " Wha'? Oh ya I'm fine, just thinking. " Suddenly things started to get dizzy, everything started swaying rocking back and forth, back and forth -

" Sweeney? Sweeney?! Are you alright love? " Apparently I got so dizzy I fell down

" Ya, I'm alright. I just- spaced out then feel over. " I lied, I hated lieing to Nellie but I don't want her worrying about me.

" Well- alright. "

" Mommy!! Ben stole my car!! "

Nellie sighed " I'll be right back- Now kids...." I heard Nellie's voice trail off. I walked back up to the parlor and sat down in my chair.

" I hate this chair...."

_' I bet you do. The dingo you are fell in it. '_

" Oh shut up, I don't need to be reminded of that. "

_' Looks like you have a headache. '_

" How do you know? "

_' Hello!! I'm in you're head!! '_

Sweeney paused " Oh ya...I gotta stop talking to myself. "

_' Ya you really - '_

" Like now. "

_' Humph '_

" Ah my head hurts! " I stumbled backwards but I caught myself on the chair...and didn't fall backwards.

' Whats wrong with me? This happened before I had that accident. Actually thats why I fell cause my head hurt so much, it happens a lot. Its nothing to worry Nellie over. ' ( his conscience isn't talking, hes thinking this.)

" Daddy- " I looked up to see Brooke looking up at him, when did she come in?

I smiled " Yes? What is it? "

" Um... I dwew this picture for you. " The she held up what looked like Me, Nellie, Ben and her standing in a field holding hands. It said ' Happy Family '.

I took it " Its very pretty Brooke. Thank you. "

Brooke grinned " Mommy hewlped me wite the words. "

" Well that was very nice of her. " I smiled back

Brooke stood there with her hands behind her back, it looked like she was thinking.

" What's wrong Brooke? "

"Daddy...can..I watch you work? "

I was shocked by the question " Um, of course you can. "

Brooke grinned widely " I wanna be jwst like daddy!! " She hugged me then ran off, probably to go tell Nellie.

' She...wants to be like me? Phtt! No one wants to be me. Well- except Brooke, so that means I have to change when I have a temper while shaving people. That- will be difficult. But if its for Brooke, then I'll do it. Ouch, my headache came back.

**--------------**

**9WCN9- I don't like this chapter, but I had to update soon. Reviews are much loved by me and will help get the next chapter.**


	6. Author Note

Yea this is on hold for now. Maybe forever....maybe not. Depends when I feel like getting it done or get an idea. Or get some help which I am not getting at all** /is a bit aggravated no Beta will help me/** But whatever. It'll get done sometime. Hopefully.

Thanks for reading this far (however far this may be)

**-StarsAtMidnight29**


End file.
